


Pretty Eyes

by Dinadette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Because of Reasons, Corruption, Dark, Dark Rey (Star Wars), F/M, False Memories, First Time, Force Sex (Star Wars), Gray Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Identity Issues, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Lies, Loneliness, M/M, Name Changes, Open to Interpretation, POV Alternating, Points of View, Seduction to the Dark Side, Unreliable Narrator, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinadette/pseuds/Dinadette
Summary: Rey definitely opened herself to the Dark side for a pair of pretty eyes.





	Pretty Eyes

Her thoughts shatter and scatter.

"What proves me that you're real? Like, really real?", she asks and he laughs.

Rey would have grown up alone if not for him so she will always choose him.

"What do I call you?", she asks, and he says Ben.

Even later, when he shifts and drifts and she calls him Kylo, she knows he is the same and it is a comfort. "I have no one else but you", she murmurs through the Force. No parents, no nothing.

"Me neither, me neither". It is only much later she discovers it is a lie. It is only much later he makes sure this is true…

When they find her, finally find her, it is too late though it hasn't started. They wonder and ponder at her abilities, they don't know she has been trained by the best.

She thinks of him when she learns Jedi cannot love. _I am not a Jedi_ , she yells in her mind, and her master looks at her maybe in concern, maybe in foreboding, and she fears he fears she started off too old. But she actually was too young.

Their rigid rules never stand a chance because she has been free in the most problematic way.

He disappears when they are around as if he didn't want to be sniffed out on her body. In her mind. It is almost a concern: he has promised she would still be pure so she has given herself to him once. Then once, again. Then…

He licks at her dark and pours his light into her. She sits on his lap and he watches his own master behind her shoulder, watching him watching him. She feels no thing, no presence, but he is so finely attuned, they are so used to each other. It doesn't ruin anything. He wonders if he would have wanted to be seduced, to be _taken_ to the Dark, had his master been younger, more human. He combs through her hair, he combs through the Force, finding memories of his grandfather corrupted by a Chancellor of old. His very own grandfather whines in pleasure and his cock jumps. Fair little Ani needed the coaxing but even Ben had been always been dark and he is not Ben.

"Have you done this before?". _To another._ He relishes the hurt, the envy in her tone and considers some make-believe but this is delicate, important, crucial. If he wants her trust he has to show strength, enough of it to be vulnerable.

"What for?", he airily conveys. _My grandfather only knew one woman, and look at the Glory_. He doesn't tell her about the man he knew though. She is put off by the utilitarian view, maybe, but even the Jedi told her similar things about feelings.

It is easier in thought, he thinks, slides right in. He imagines the reality messier. He still looks forward to doing it with _her_. His grandfather too waited so it is alright.

Forbidden, they say. She thinks of him when they speak of corruption, of evil, of the word love. Forbidden, it is. But he tells her nothing is forbidden to the strong, you just have to use your feelings, harness them into the dark. He tells himself this is not why his grandfather fell in the end.

He set it up but she has to take the last step. Give me, give into me, he coaxes as the Chancellor did Ani. She allows gravity to help her take him to the hilt. He has left her sore but she found no crimson blood or pearly white. He says they can do this, really do this, if she joins him. When. "When you join me I will tell you about the girl I love". She goes to slap him, he grabs her wrists and thrusts harder. It is but a mercy; she can cry out without displaying her hurt. "She goes by Rey", he insists. "She has always been mine, so I know her real name". She keens in delicious, delirious excruciating ecstasy. "Do you want to know?".

 _Yes_ , she begs, _No_ , she begs. He learns in, pushes a dark strand back behind her ear, and he whispers the name she had before, the one he will give her after. Night after night he pours poison into her ear. Truth is the most potent one. She waits until Kylo calls.

Rey doesn't think Jedi change their name. _They don't_ , he sends.

Rey thinks of herself as that new, ancient name. Rey is a lie.

He thinks she will carry twins for him, dark haired and dark eyed. He will not let her die. She is strong in the Force and he doesn't have the attachment, the belonging, his grandfather had to his master. It had certainly made the wait easier, he can feel the hot gooey warm finish through the Force, but in the end it had tied him in too intimately. He wouldn't have that. He would choose the real Rey, he would not let his master do to her what Ani let his own do to his grandmother. When he is ready, his master will close his eyes. He will wait and be true to his lies.

Rey doesn't think she will join him. But she absolutely can't wait.

They tell themselves they knew, they always do. The Truth is they didn't foresee Rey tearing through with her lightsaber, her pretty eyes yellow in the firy, shifty light, and all that red.

"Rey!", the old man despairs. "You opened yourself to the Dark side for a pair of pretty eyes!". She madly isn't certain he is talking to her. Does he think she corrupted Kylo with her beauty? But no, it is what he means. "And what if I did? I am not Rey", she screams, so they cling to that last hope to the very end.

_**A sleeper agent, they called her much later, but no; she had never been more awake.** _

**Author's Note:**

> \- I live for reviews, good, bad, neutral, they always help! -


End file.
